ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cang Yue
}} |image1= Cang Yue Art.jpg|Non-Official Art |Chinese=苍月 |Pinyin=Cāng yuè |AKA=Lan Xueruo Blue Moon Princess Empress Cang Yue Yue'er Senior Sister Xueruo |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=18 (First Appearance) 27 (Currently) |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Husband) |Relatives=Cang Wanhe (Father) (Deceased) Cang Lin (First Brother) (Deceased) Cang Ye (Second Brother) (Deceased) Cang Shuo (Third Brother) (Deceased) Yun Qinghong (Father-in-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-in-Law) |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Yun Che Blue Wind Empire Frozen Cloud Asgard Feng Xue'er |Profound Strength=Spirit Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Empress of Blue Wind Empire |Pre Occupation=Princess of Blue Wind Empire |Affiliation=Blue Moon Profound Palace Blue Wind Empire |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Blue Wind Imperial City |First Appearance=Chapter 62 |Total Chapters= }} Cang Yue (苍月) or also known as Lan Xueruo is the only Princess of the Blue Wind Nation. She, under the alias of Lan Xueruo, was going around Blue Wind Empire in order to look for talents to represent the Blue Wind Profound Palace in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. She used the Monarch Heart Secret Art to search for talents and found Yun Che. As the seventh child and only daughter of the Emperor she has very little political power, but after Yun Che who was thought to have been killed in the Primordial Profound Ark, the death of Cang Wanhe , and the invasion of the Divine Phoenix Empire, Cang Yue ascended the throne and became the Empress. This is due to the fact that no one except herself was willing to ascend the throne of a dying country, and the fact that Cang Wanhe perished before producing any new heirs. Appearance So beautiful enough to make one’s heart tremble, a pair of beautiful sparkling eyes; gaze was as soft as water, and there wasn’t even the slightest hint of arrogance. Cherry colored lips with the luster of a smooth seashell. Her elegant eyebrows were crescent shaped as well. Personality Her personality innately was kind and soft. He was independent and strong but she was not ruthless. She was innocent and naive in her youth. Empress Cang Yue After the death of her father and her taking up the throne her became more mature, calm, and decisive in her leadership and decision making. She doesn't show any weakness to anyone except Yun Che. Background She grew up as the only Princess of the Blue Wind Nation. Her mother's surname was "Lan" and she passed away when the princess was fourteen. Her mother changed the princess’ name to ‘Xueruo’, hoping that she would stay as pure as the white snow, and distance away from the corruption and impurities of the world. After her father, the emperor, fell ill her royal brothers started to contest for the throne. She only wanted to protect her family and protect her father. In order to fulfill her father's wish she went into New Moon Profound Palace under the alias Lan Xuero in order to look for geniuses in order for them to help out the Blue Wind Imperial Family in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament, where she eventually comes across Yun Che. Another reason she left the royal palace was to escape the attention Fen Juecheng, the young master of the Burning Heaven Clan, who was obsessed with her and wanted to marry her. History Lan Xueruo first appears in New Moon Profound Palace where she was looking for geniuses to join her faction. She meets Yun Che who starts flirting with her, which she reciprocates playfully. During her time at New Moon Profound Palace she realized that Yun Che was going to be the best genius that she could find so she did everything to protect him, as at the time Yun Che got into trouble with a branch of the Xiao Sect. While Yun Che was running from someone from the branch sect, she came to his rescue with a flying profound beast where they ran for awhile until he eventually caught up making them have to jump down from the bird beast they where riding. Yun Che took some of the profound strength from Jasmine so that he could temperarliy use the Profound Floating Technique to slow their descent. They end up falling into the Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range, and after they are safe from Xiao Zaihe some bandits come to attack Lan Xuerou where she has to use her real profound strength in order to deal with them. Eventually they run into the Phoenix Clan, who guard a trial ground left behind by the Phoenix. Later the leader of the bandits that Lan Xuerou took care of earlier comes to the Phoenix Clan forcing them to retreat behind a barrier that only people of the Phoenix Clan allow through can get in. They end up running out of food where Yun Che decides to take the trail left behind by the Phoenix to see if he could pass, therefore saving them. Category:Characters Category:The Harem Category:Female Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Wind Imperial Family Category:Princess Category:Empress Category:Spirit Profound Realm Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Blue Wind Imperial City Category:Allies